Things Ill never say
by YumiSplash
Summary: Yumi wants to say somthing but gets a responce 10 times better UXY [one shot song fic]


_**Ok for the last month ive been wanting to wright a one shot song fic and I was listening to an Avril Lavigne song and finaly I thought "Hey I can do somthing with this" So here it is my frist oneshot + sinfic..injoy **_

Yumi awoke by the sound of her alarm clock. Still with her eyes closed she put out her hand and turned it off. Removing the blankets that covered her she made her way the bathroom, and turned the water on for her morning bath. Undressing then sitting herself in the hot water she wetted her hair and did her normal routine. After stepping out she wraped a lime green towel around herself and pluged in her hair dryer. She droped her towel after her hair was dried and dressed herself. Before leaving the steamy room she looked at herself one last time in her full sized mirror with her head filling up with thoughts.

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

Yumi was in her room gathering some things when her phone rang.

"X.a.n.a has just woken up and Im headed twords the factory with Aelita and Jeremie. Odds buying some time, X.a.n.a managed to posses a sub that was filling in for Ms. Hertz!"

"Ok," Yumi sighed. "Ill meet you at the factory"

She hung up and grabed her bag witch held her school books and ran outside.

_  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

She fixed her hair behind her ears and swung down on the rope and entered the elevator. The doors closed when she pushed the button and went to the scanner room.

"Jeremie Im here"

"Ok get into a scanner Ulrich and Aelita need your help right away"

Yumi stepped inside the scanner twords the right and closed her eyes preparing herself for the Lyoko pull. She landed in the ice sector and saw Ulrich fighting a megatank and Aelita running to hide. She pulled out her fans and ran twords Ulrich whom by this point had destroyed the tank. She turned twords him and just smiled recieving a smile back. Her mouth opened to speak when she was hit by a laser. Preparing herself once again for battle she flung her fans and hit two of the five hornets that were buzzing above their heads.

"Jeremie were going to need our..." before Yumi could finish her overwing appeared in front of her and she got on.

Ulrich jumped on his overbike and made his was twords an incoming crab.

The three hornets were surrounding Yumi and she flung her fans only able to hit one. She turned her attention back twords Ulrich witch was a mistake.

_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care_

One of the hornets hit her overwing and she was hanging upside down. Ulrich had just jumped on the crab and destroyed it when he noticed Yumi hanging. He jumped on his bike and raced over and just cought her on the back of his bike before she hit the ground. Ulrich just smiled to himself pointed out that the two remaining hornets were on their way back.

"Turn around" she said

"But the hornets are coming from that way!"

"Trust me" she whispered and with this he turned around. Yumi placed her hands on his shoulders and began to stand up on the seat. when the hornets were just about at them she let go of his shoulders and jumped in the air doing a spin. She grabed her fans and she sent one left and another right taking care of them. She landed on her feet and signaled for Aelita to enter the tower. Ulrich came back around and got of his bike.

"Wow that was some trick you just did!" Ulrich said with amasment in his voice.

"Yea I suprised myself even. Um Ulrich you know that the spring dance is coming up right?"

"Yes what about it?" He replied with a trace of hope in his voice.

"Well..." Yumi went to speak when a bright light surrounded them.

_What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say_

She ended up about a block away from her house the night before and turned twords Ulrich who was walking her home and rolled her eyes.

"Stupid RTTP!" she giggled but stoped soon to feel warmth sneaking into her hand. She looke up at Ulrich who was holding her hand.

"About what you were going to say on Lyoko..." Ulrich stopped for a second and looked at the stars then back at Yumi. "Would you go with me?"

Yumi pulled Ulrich into a hug and whispered. "Thats what I was going to ask you"

The two smiled at eachother and a blush crept across their faces.

"Umm Ulrich... do you?" Yumi was interupted by Ulrich placing a kiss on her lips

_Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say_


End file.
